customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tahu TKP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stealth Stalker page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Stories Hey! I've seen that you've made a lot of stories lately. Do you think that you'll be working on them all at once? It might be a bit of a job, just so you know. We'll Remember 9/11 00:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I See Ah, I see. No problem. I'll try to help you with it. Sound good? I have some things I wish to do first, but surely, I will attempt helping you indeed :) We'll Remember 9/11 19:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) EC-4 That image you have of it's just plain cool!--SD 00:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) A grammar tip Hi, Its nice to see you being so active, and I saw that you thought that you had poor grammar. Here's a grammar tip to use only when making/editing Wikia pages only: Write your pages in past-tense instead of present-tense unless you're writing about current events. This is very important and is listed in the Manual of Stye. Other than that, keep up the good work. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 00:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. How's it going? Oh, by the way, this is a rhetorical question. No need to reply if you don't wanna. :) Raptor Maniac 01:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) you asked about changing color on LDD? You switch view to Lego Universe, hit the paint button, switch the color to the color you want, and paint. You can't buy the colored Items, but it still looks cooler. Sapphowako 22:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) A Hero Reborn This is a Hero Factory/Bionicle story, right? If so, it should be in The Hero Factory Crossover Wiki. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 06:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Tahu MOC I see you recreated my version of Tahu. Cool! Lord Starscream 01:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) After Teridax's death. But, Tahu and Onua were degraded for reasons that will later be explained in Omega. Lhikan I really should've explained that in more detail. This story is set in a parallel universe where Lhikan didn't have any need to leap infront of Teridax and die, so he survived. Since he was a Turaga, he was turned back into a Toa by Mata Nui. So yeah, I should've explained that, sorry. Glad you like it though :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Suggestion As I edited one of your pages, I thought it might be simpler to take out all of the heroes missions on their pages, only leaving these on the heroe's team's page. This way, if you want to edit information about a mission, you don't have to do it for every single hero page, only the team's page. Please relpy your thoughts on this. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 05:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Tahu Sure ... yet I took him apart, but I can take a picture. The only problem will be uploading it, because I've been having some trouble uploading some new MOC pictures, which hasn't happened to me before. But yes, when I have the chance, I will upload another one :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 13:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad to help! :D [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Canon BIONICLE Articles Hey, Tahu. I've been noticing that you've been creating several canon BIONICLE articles - yet there might be several (I have confirmed one) that is completely canon to BIONICLE. I know that it has fanon in it - but there's barely any. I would suggest adding more fanon-Hero Factory information to the article, because if not, it might need to be deleted. Understood? Hope this helps :D [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 13:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: I see, I apologize. Just keep that in mind for the future, since you create a lot of articles on here. I can tell you now that you're an outstanding contributor ;) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 14:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you have my permission from now on. If you'd like to do anything else with the article besides that, please message me again. Thank you! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 23:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) FEDs You've been using things cslled FEDs alot in your pages and I wanted to know what they are. Maybe you could make a page about them if they aren't something in real life. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 05:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related pages are to be moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki. I will give you a week to move the pages yourself, then they will be moved by me. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I'm OonieCacola and I just wanted to let you know I made quite a few edits on your storyline grammarwise, while doing so I really enjoyed reading the story, I really did! So don't stop writing, and if possible, could I get some credit for editing the story? Thank you!OonieCacola 04:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC)